


Mindless

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Mindfuck, Non consensual legilimency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to the Occlumency scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless

Severus supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that it was so woefully easy to invade Potter’s mind, when the boy came to him full of fire and useless protestations. 

“Not that – not _there_.”

Potter’s face shone with perspiration and twitched under the invasions, pulled into a grimace, his lips plump and parted. 

The Ravenclaw girl had wept when Potter had kissed her. Severus snorted as he watched Potter’s oafish attempts at romance.

Potter panted and tried to push back uselessly, a strangled sound rising from deep in his throat. With a small smile, Severus pushed deeper. 

“Not where?” Severus hit a spot deep inside the recesses of Potter’s mind which made the boy jerk and cry out. 

“Bastard,” Potter forced out between gritted teeth, his cheeks flushed.

“Hush, now,” Severus replied. “Just a little more.”

“No!” Potter’s voice was frantic now and he dropped to his knees, looking up at Severus, his face contorted with the pain of trying to stop Severus from invading his mind.

“What are you hiding, Potter?” Severus kept his tone mild and smooth as a hot, gleeful excitement at the thought of uncovering one of Potter’s secrets made his heart beat faster. 

“Nothing…I don’t even know…oh gods.” With a cry, Potter’s back arched and Severus bit back a chuckle as the boy danced under his wand like a puppet on a string. He looked up at Severus with hazy eyes. “Please stop.” Potter’s voice cracked, hardly audible now even in the quiet room.

Severus could feel his mouth water with the anticipation of discovering Potter’s darkest of secrets, ignoring the boy’s broken pleas while he begged Severus to go no further. With one last push, Severus broke down the final wall – he reached deep inside Potter, further than anyone had breached before.

Further than almost anyone.

Severus watched his own outstretched hand tremble before him; his Mark burning against his skin. 

He tried to pull back, but something more powerful held him in place. Potter arched again and his pained scream made Severus feel cold as memories of those under _Cruciatus_ filled his senses. With a final flex of his hand, Severus withdrew, despite the darkest part of his soul which urged him to continue until the boy learned his lesson.

For the sins of his father, Severus supposed.

“Potter?” Severus gathered himself after a moment and moved to where the boy was crouched, his head bowed and his breathing heavy. He stretched out his hand and dropped it on Potter’s shoulder. When the boy looked up at him, his cheeks were stained with tears and sweat, his bottom lip bloodied from biting it and his face streaked with the dust from the floor. “Potter,” Severus repeated.

Potter simply smiled. “Thank you, Severus.”

Severus responded with a curt nod as he watched Potter, feeling a chill descend on the room. 

Harry no longer had his mother’s eyes.

_~Fin~_


End file.
